


Betrayal ➳ NoMin

by leejenhoes



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, Oneshot, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenhoes/pseuds/leejenhoes
Summary: cross posted on aff





	Betrayal ➳ NoMin

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> cross posted on aff

Today is the first day of class, Renjun is bored because his best friend Jaemin is in other class. After a few minutes a cute guy entered the classroom he introduces himself as Jeno. Renjun doesn’t seem to notice the time since Jeno entered, he keeps looking at him. 

*during lunch time*

“Hey, Jun, how’s your first day? Mine’s great.” Jaemin greeted once he saw Renjun in the cafeteria.   
“Mind telling me why?” Renjun asked.   
“I saw a cute guy on the way here” Jaemin answered.   
“Wow what a coincidence I also met a cute guy today, I think I like him” Renjun said.   
“Okay tell me more about that crush of yours later I need to go to my science class I don’t want to be late on first day” Jaemin said as he waved goodbye.

 

*Jaemin’s classroom*

Jaemin arrived 30 mins earlier so he took a nap but was awaken by the sound of chair being pulled beside him. He looked and surprised to see the cute guy he saw earlier. He blushed just by looking at the guy.

Jaemin’s POV

OMG why is he here?! 

“Hi! My name is Jeno, how about you?”   
“I-I’m Jaemin b-but y-you c-can c-call m-me nana”

Gosh this is so embarrassing, why did I stutter in every word? Ugh. 

“Nana? It’s cute, it suits you”   
his eye smile can make kill me anytime soon, he’s so cute. 

“No, you’re cuter”   
“Is it okay if I sit here?”   
“Sure, no one will use it anyway” 

I can’t understand what the teacher is saying, Jeno is so distracting. 

“So, Nana when are we going to do the project?”   
“Project? What project?”   
“The one that Mr. Kim discussed earlier”   
“And who is this Mr. Kim?”   
“Oh my gosh you’re not listening? Mr. Kim is our science teacher and he gave us project to be done by pair”   
“Oooooh I’m sorry my mind is somewhere else hehe”   
“So is that ‘somewhere else’ on my face? Cause I can see you staring at me the whole time haha”

Oh my gosh he saw that? I can feel heat on my cheeks what the hell are you doing to me Lee Jeno? 

“N-no of course not!” I lied.   
“Okay. Let’s start the project tomorrow after class, is that fine with you?” He asked.   
“Yes, it’s fine. See you tomorrow Jeno!”   
“See you Nana! Take care!”   
“Thanks!”

 

Renjun’s POV

I haven’t seen Jeno after math class, I wonder where he is. 

“Juuuuuun! Let’s go home!”   
“Hey Nana calm down! Why are you running?”   
“I’ll tell it to you later just walk faster!”   
“Fine” 

We arrived at Jaemin’s house panting. 

“So, can you tell me now why we are running?”   
“Remember the cute guy I told you earlier? He’s in my class and is sitting beside me”   
“You’re running because of that?”   
“Yes!”   
“Oh my gosh! You made me run for nothing! I hate you!”   
“No you don’t”   
“So what’s with him?”   
“Because I like him, and he caught me staring at him the whole class”   
“OMG Nana why did you do that?”   
“I can’t resist him he’s so cute”   
“Ugh fine, I’m going home! I’m tired! See you tomorrow”   
“See you tomorrow Jun!”

I’m on my way home when I realized that I forgot to tell Nana about Jeno. Nevermind I’ll tell it to him tomorrow while eating lunch.

*Lunch Time the day after* (Still Renjun’s POV)

I can’t wait to tell Jaemin about Jeno I wonder where he is. Maybe I’ll wait a little longer. 

 

No one’s POV

Renjun saw Jaemin entering the café so he stand up to greet him and was about to walk towards him but he saw Jeno talking to Jaemin. Jeno waved goodbye to Jaemin before he goes. 

“Jun why do you look so shocked?”   
“Remember yesterday? I told you I like someone? He’s that someone” Jaemin was shocked for a moment but Renjun didn’t notice.   
“Oh Jeno? He’s my science project partner”   
“I like him a lot Nana, can you introduce us to each other?”   
“Sure. I gotta go Jun, bye”

Jaemin ran to his classroom not knowing what to do, he like Jeno but his best friend likes him too. He was preoccupied the whole time, he didn’t even notice Jeno sitting beside him.

Jeno’s POV

As I entered the classroom, I saw Nana sitting there. He looks troubled. 

“Hey, Nana, what’s the problem?” he doesn’t answer me. I waved my hand in front of him.   
“Oh, hey Jeno how are you?”   
“I think I should be the one asking that question. You look troubled, what’s the problem?”   
“Nothing I’m just thinking about the science project” I don’t believe him, but I didn’t ask, it must be personal.   
“Where should we do the science project?”   
“Let’s do it in my house since I live alone”   
“Okay”. 

The first time I saw Jaemin is when we were kids, I think he doesn’t remember me though. I like him since then but never saw him until yesterday, so I won’t waste anytime and confess to him sooner. 

*Flashforward to after they done the project*

“Jeno eat dinner before you go home”   
“Sure, you look like a great cook”  
“Not really but thanks”

While eating Jeno spoke,

“Jaemin I need to tell you something”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you remember a young boy crying on the playground because no one wants to play with him?”

Jaemin thinks about what Jeno said, then remembered something

“Uh yeah, I think I remember, why?”  
“That boy is me Jaemin and I like you since then”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes! Is it okay if I like you?”  
“Of course, it is! I mean yes I-i like you too Jeno”  
“Really Jaemin?”  
“Y-yes”  
“So, are we dating now?”  
“Yes!”  
“Oh my gosh I’m so happy!”  
Jeno hugged Jaemin tight. He decided to stay for the night since it’s Friday. 

“Good morning Nana!”  
“Good morning Jeno”

They’re cuddling so they didn’t hear the door open

“Nanaaaaa!”

Jaemin was shocked when he saw Renjun, but Renjun is more shocked to see Jeno and Jaemin cuddling on the bed.

“Jun I’ll explain”  
“No need Nana, I see it clearly it’s not just science project, isn’t it?”  
“No Jun It’s—”

Jaemin can’t continue what he was saying because Renjun ran away. Jaemin Is crying hard while Jeno is hugging him.

“I messed up, he’s my best friend and he likes you”  
“It’s okay Nana, it’s not your fault”  
“But—”  
“Shh. He’ll be alright, okay? Stop crying”  
“Yes, thank you”  
“I love you Nana”  
“I love you too Jeno”

Since then no one sees Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read it before, I changed the story a bit. I hope you still like it though. Thanks!


End file.
